A machine tool including a turret and a main spindle has been known (see JP2003-225802A, for example). The turret has on a circumferential surface thereof a plurality of s. The main spindle holds a workpiece. In the machine tool described in JP2003-225802A, the main spindle is provided in a movable manner along an axis line, and the turret is provided in a turnable manner to index each of the s relative to the main spindle. The turret includes a predetermined cutout part. By turning the turret such that the cutout part faces the main spindle, a movement path for the main spindle to pass through the turret is formed in the machine tool.